While mobile or broadband networks may be designed for high-throughput of large amounts of data, they were not necessarily tailored to service the mobile applications that require frequent, low-throughput requests of small amounts of data. Existing networks also do not take into account different types of mobile traffic and priorities of the different types of traffic, for example, from a user experience perspective. The issue has been exacerbated by the rapid increase of the popularity of applications with network-initiated functionalities, such as push email, news feeds, status updates, multimedia content sharing, mobile games and other mobile applications, etc. Furthermore, the problem with constant polling is that mobile phones also rely on signaling to send and receive calls and SMS messages and sometimes these basic mobile functions are forced to take a backseat to applications and other mobile clients. Modifying handset behavior to eliminate the wasted signaling and bandwidth due to application chattiness is another crucial step toward ensuring a high-performing wireless network. Only by making applications more efficient do carriers ensure that the investments in expanding bandwidth and WiFi overlays achieve full value.